The Two of Us: Another Chance
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: Everything's perfect for Tezuka and Fuji. They had been together for 3 years until Fuji got fed up with Tezuka's controlling and finally ended things with him. Tezuka went on self-destruct mode. From there, things had gotten more complicated between them.


**A/N: Uh, this one is based from a Filipino movie entitled as "One More Chance"**

**(The best movie! It made me cry. XD)**

***I will just base this from the movie; steal some quotes but not necessarily that I would copy the whole plot. I just get some ideas from it. I also add more characters and make the plot more complicated. XD**

**Pairings: TezukaXFuji, slight AtobeXFuji, slight TezukaXYukimura, AtobeXRyo, SanadaXYukimura**

**AU. A bit OOC.**

**Warning: GenderBender. Female Fuji/Yukimura/Echizen/Kikumaru**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT as much as I want to.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Rated T as of now, but may go up to Rated M on the later chapters.**

**Cast:**

**Kunimitsu Tezuka - protagonist**

**Syuurei Fuji - protagonist**

**Keigo Atobe - Fuji's friend after she and Mitsu broke up**

**Ryumi Echizen - Atobe's love interest**

**Shiomi Yukimura - the lounge singer (soon to be girlfriend of Mitsu)**

**Genichirou Sanada - knight in shining armor of Yukimura**

**Supporting cast (circle of friends)**

**Eiri Kikumaru**

**Shuichiro Oishi**

**Takeshi Momoshiro**

**Kaoru Kaido**

**Takashi Kawamura**

**Sadaharu Inui**

**Summary:**

**Their love story began when they first met as students at Seishun Gakuen Daigaku. Tezuka Kunimitsu was majoring in Engineering while Fuji Syuurei was a freshman in Architecture. They had been inseparable and did everything together. Both their families loved them. They shared mutual friends and eventually ended up working for the same firm. Every single component of their lives revolved around each other. So naturally, everyone assumed that they would inevitably get married someday, with Architect Fuji designing and planning their dream house while Engineer Tezuka would build it. Everything could not be more perfect. They ****had been together for three years until Fuji got fed up with Tezuka's controlling and finally ended things with him. Tezuka went on self-destruct mode. And from there, things had gotten more complicated than what it seemed.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Two of Us: Another Chance<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Bridal Shower and Bachelor's Party**

**Cerulean Tokyo Tower Hotel**

**Room 3999**

Syuurei was getting a bit dizzy. She had been drinking quite a lot. She and her other best friend, Ryumi Echizen were on a hotel room at Cerulean Tower Tokyo Hotel with some of their college friends for the bridal shower of their best friend, Eiri Kikumaru. She and Ryumi were seated on the sofa bed located at the center of the hotel room. Tomorrow, Eiri would become Mrs. Eiri Oishi. They would exchange vows at St. Mary's Cathedral located also in Tokyo, just a few minutes' drive from the hotel. And for now, they would enjoy themselves especially Eiri – being the last day of being unattached. For her, there were much bigger responsibilities that would come along the way. She knew she could carry all on with those for she had her loving fiancé, Oishi. She and Ryumi were the Maid of Honors of Eiri.

She smiled. Eiri sure was lucky to have such a loving husband-to-be.

The three of them had been best friends since their elementary years. They went to the same high school and even same college where she met and fell in love with Oishi. And of course, the same circumstances went to her. But she thought that Eiri was still too young to get married. The three of them were just 22 and just graduated form college. Eiri's husband-to-be was just 24 and was still completing his medicine studies.

"Syuurei, Ryumi! Are you enjoying yourselves?" Eiri asked them as she was approaching.

"Yes, we are having fun." Ryumi answered.

"That's good! The others have been keeping me, asking questions and such." She grinned.

"Hmm, so how do you feel now? Being your last day as Ms. Kikumaru?" She teased.

Eiri blushed as red as her hair. She was cute. And she was always funny and bubbly, that's why Oishi had fell for her in an instant.

"Mou, Syuurei! Stop teasing, if I know, you and Tezuka would be the next to get married." It was now Eiri's turn to tease her. She blushed a little.

"Hmm, let's cross the bridge when we get there, as of now, we just have to enjoy the night, ne?" She revamped her remarks.

"Aren't you having any wedding jitters at all?" Ryumi asked, and then she looked at her, signaling her to give Eiri their "special" gift.

"No! How could I have one? I'm the happiest person in the world being Shuichiro's bride." She exclaimed with a dreamy look on her face.

"Heh, that's good." She said as Ryumi had nodded.

"But I'm worried with Ryumi, she doesn't have any boyfriend at all." Eiri said as she looked at Ryumi with a worried look on her beautiful face.

That's right. Ever since they had been friends, Ryumi had never gone out with any guys. She was rather aloof with guys. They knew that Ryumi was never interested in having a boyfriend. But they somehow felt guilty every time that Kunimitsu and her or Eiri and Oishi would have a date, and leaving Ryumi behind.

"Che, don't mind me guys. I'm happy with my new baby." The baby she meant was her knew pastry shop that she had designed. Ryumi got a college degree in culinary arts. It was always her dream to have a pastry shop of her own. And as her best friends, she and Eiri had been very supportive of her.

Eiri graduated with a bachelor's degree in nutrition and dietetics whilst she graduated from the college of architecture.

"Ne, Eiri, Ryumi and I have something for you."

Eiri's deep blue eyes twinkled with joy as she handed her their present.

"What's inside it?" She asked curiously as she examined the medium box wrapped in a pink ribbon.

"Just open it. And you'll be surprised." Ryumi spoke, her voice was teasing and his olive eyes were full of mischief.

Excitedly, Eiri opened the gift. But her eyes widened in shock as she saw what was inside the box. It was a black satin with lace, baby doll lingerie. It was very revealing. As they saw the expression on Eiri's face, they burst out laughing. She was embarrassed.

"Ne, Eiri, you should wear that tomorrow on your first night. And let Oishi undress you." She teased after their laugh broke out.

"Mou! What you two had been thinking when you bought this? This is embarrassing to wear." Eiri exclaimed, her face was as red as her hair.

"Don't you like it? It's really nice. Syuurei and I have been so desperate to find one for you. Just wear it tomorrow." Ryumi said firmly, but she could tell from her voice that she was controlling her laugh.

Eiri then smiled sheepishly, as if her embarrassment had already left her system. "Let's see. You know, Shuichiro is easily embarrassed. He could have ended up with a nosebleed if he sees me wearing this one." She said as she gestured the baby doll lingerie on her hand.

"Then, please be sure to tell us all the _details_ ne?" She was teasing her again.

"Sure!" Eiri agreed.

And with that, the three best friends ended up laughing together. They would surely miss their times like this, since Eiri would be a good wife to Oishi when the night ended.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Room 4500**

"Wooooooh! There's so many food!" Momoshiro Takeshi exclaimed.

"This is all thanks to Takashi." Oishi Shuichiro said gently.

"Fsssshhhh."

"There is 99.9% that the girls are enjoying Kikumaru's bridal shower at the Room 3999." Inui spoke as he was scribbling in his green notebook.

Tezuka just let out a small smile. They were having a bachelor party for his best friend, Oishi. Tomorrow, he would marry one of Syuurei's best friends, Kikumaru.

He, Oishi, Inui, Kawamura, Momoshiro and Kaidoh were friends since middle school. The six of them were inseparable for they were in the same club – tennis club. Momoshiro and Kaido were a year younger than them, though. And they even went to the same college at Seishun Gakuen Daigaku. He was majoring engineering, Oishi was in the college of medicine, Momoshiro and Kaidoh took up sports science, Kawamura was on the field of cooking, similar to Echizen, the other best friend of Syuurei. And not to forget Inui who was majoring in physics.

All of them had graduated already, except for Oishi. His dream of being a doctor still had a long way to go.

And now, they were gathered to celebrate Oishi's last taste of being single. It must have been hard for him to prepare for the wedding while still studying medicine. But he knew why he seemed so eager to wed Kikumaru. It seemed that Kikumaru had been courted by one of her colleagues where she was working and Oishi didn't like that so he proposed marriage to her sooner than expected. He really wanted to keep Kikumaru for him and only him. His original plan was to propose to her after he graduated from his medicine studies and be a licensed doctor.

And they were all shocked when they saw Kikumaru was wearing a diamond ring – Oishi's heirloom ring in their family since he was an only child, on her ring finger few months ago when they were gathered at Kawamura's sushi bar.

And they didn't even bother to deny. They announced that Oishi had proposed to her and she accepted. Of course, as their friends, they were all happy for them. And being good friends, they helped Oishi and Kikumaru prepare for their wedding. And now, all their hard work seemed to pay off quite well, the most awaited wedding would be held tomorrow.

And of course, him and Syuurei would build and design their dream house.

He smiled inwardly. He already missed his Syuu. They hadn't have any time for themselves today because they were busy preparing for the parties and the wedding.

"Tezuka," Oishi called. "So when will be your wedding with Fuji?" He asked. And their friends looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"Hmmn, we haven't talked about it yet since she just graduated from college. But it will be soon." He answered with his usual stern face.

"There will be a 99.8 % chance that their wedding will be next year." Inui calculated.

"So we will have more foods again!" Momoshiro exclaimed. Really, when it came to food, you could really count on him.

"Fsssshh, you really have no manners when it comes to food." Kaidoh scolded him.

"Che, shut up, Mamushi."

"What did you say? Want to fight, you blockhead?"

"I'm on for it! Come!"

"Oi, oi, will you please break it out. Give us for a break at least until Oishi's wedding tomorrow." Taka-san said, stopping those two from their fight.

Ever since middle school, they had always been like that. But in times of need and help, those two were cooperative. They might not show it but they really cared for each other.

"Oishi, I have prepared a special drink for you. It's called Inui's Last Taste of Singlehood Drink." Inui suddenly spoke as he held up a pitcher of brown liquid, close to a color of a chocolate drink. His glasses were glinting as he was grinning widely.

Oishi suddenly stood up from his seat, too startled by the sight of Inui's juice. Since they knew very well how Inui's drink could be very fatal if they drank it. He really wondered how Syuurei could handle it.

"N-no, thank you. I don't need it." Oishi declined Inui's drink politely.

"Are you sure? It's very healthy. I'm sure Kikumaru will like it if you would be very active on your first night. It's good for your stamina." Inui claimed, thinking of something perverted.

The rest, even him, laughed at Inui's remark while Oishi's face became red in less than a second.

"Mou Inui-sempai! You shouldn't tease Oishi-sempai like that! He can be very shy and easily embarrassed, you know." Momoshiro exclaimed said as he was laughing. Tears were visible in his eyes from too much laughing.

"Is that so? Then what about you Tezuka? Would you like to try?" Inui then turned to him.

"No, thank you." He rejected his drink with his usual tone, leaving Inui no choice but to disperse his drink.

The crowd was noisy as they continue to chatter, celebrating the bachelor's party of Oishi. It (the crowd) was composed of Shuichiro's medical affiliates, his relatives and some friends. They were celebrating Oishi's early departure from being single. They would surely enjoy the night. After all, Oishi would be the first one to get married in their circle of friends. And as his friends, they would support him in every endeavor that he would take.

XXXXXXXXXX

Syuurei was feeling tired. Eiri's bridal shower had finally come to an end. And now, she was on a hotel room that was assigned to her and Kunimitsu. She bet that Eiri was behind all these, putting her at the same room as him. It's not that she did mind, she actually didn't. After all, she would always stay at Kunimitsu's condominium when her parents were not around.

At the sight of the bed, she quickly threw herself on it. She savored the sweet smell of the bed sheets and let herself drowned in the softness of the bed. She was feeling so tired and she still had to wake up early to help Eiri to prepare for her wedding. Moments later, she felt herself getting pushed into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tezuka entered the hotel room that was assigned to him and Syuurei. Oishi's bachelor party lasted longer an hour than the bridal shower of Eiri. And that was according to Inui, of course. On the bed, he found his angel sleeping peacefully. He smiled a little as he went to the bed and lay beside his Syuu. He didn't bother to change his clothes since he was so eager to have Syuurei alone with him since he didn't have any time to spend with her because they were both busy.

He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to him. And since he was intoxicated with alcohol, he was tempted to kiss her pink and small lips while she was sleeping. Her lips felt so soft and he didn't care if Syuurei wasn't responding at all. Her kiss alone made him drowned with so much emotions.

He heard Syuurei moaned by his action. Slowly, she opened her eyes, revealing her blue orbs, meeting into his hazel ones. She smiled.

"Hmm, Mitsu is sexually harassing me even in my sleep." She teased.

His Syuu liked to tease him, and that's what he loved about her. It was only her whom he could show his real emotions, not even to his friends.

"Then, you are a willing victim." He answered back as he kissed her forehead.

"Did you have fun at Oishi's party?"

"Aa."

"That's good."

"How about you?"

"Yes. But it was tiring."

"I missed you." He spoke gently. He was looking straight at the rarest blue eyes before him.

"Then kiss me." She commanded with a teasing voice.

He grinned. "Gladly."

And he kissed her. It was a gentle kiss at first, but as he was getting drowned by the pleasure it was bringing to him, he deepened the kiss. His tongue was asking permission to Syuurei's lips if he could enter hers, then she opened her mouth and let their tongue have a battle. They were kissing passionately on the bed as he slid his one arm on her smooth arm while the other was cupping her face. Slowly he moved until he was on top of her. Their kiss continued until Syuurei pushed him slowly, gasping for air.

"Mou, Mitsu! You take my breath away." She smiled seductively.

"Am I really?"

"Yes."

"Ja, let's do it one more time so you could convince me."

He was kissing her again when suddenly; their activity was interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Ne, Mitsu, open the door first."

"And who might be this intruder?" He muttered, annoyed. Syuurei just giggled.

He stood up and went to the door. As he opened the door, it revealed Inui, holding his ever trusty green notebook and a pen.

"What is it this time, Inui?" Tezuka demanded.

"Sorry to bother you, there is 98.4% that you have been doing some activity with Fuji. But, Oishi asked me to give you this." Inui held out his hand and clasped it unto his hand as he was grinning widely. He looked at the object in his hand and his jaw dropped. He was about to confront Inui only to find out that he was already gone.

_Condom huh?_ Tezuka muttered. He slid the object into his pocket, so that Syuurei wouldn't see it.

He closed the door and turned around only to see the bed empty. Then he heard the splash of shower and his lips curved into a sly smile.

His Syuu was taking a shower. He decided to wait for her and lay on the bed. Moments after, Syuu got out of the bathroom, already in her yellow pajamas.

"Your turn." She said.

"Yes, ma'am!" He obeyed and winked at her. She heard her giggled before he went to the bathroom.

The cold water running through his skin was not enough to calm his flesh in need. If truth be told, he and Syuurei had never been engaged in sex. They never went overboard rather than kissing, hugging and touching. Though there was this one circumstance that they almost did it, but both of them stopped since they realized that they were too young and they still have studies to finish. But he must admit that he had to muster a lot of control not to devour Syuurei whenever they were alone.

For three years that they had been together, he couldn't ask for more. Syuurei had been a perfect girlfriend that a man could ask for. And he loved her with all his heart. Both their parents accepted their relationship. His parents were expecting him to marry her because they were very fond of Syuurei. After all, she was the first woman that he ever loved.

After he finished taking his shower, he quickly dressed into his pajamas and joined Syuurei on the bed. She was sleeping soundly, she must be very tired. He kissed her cheeks before he succumbed himself into a deep slumber while embracing Syuurei in a possessive manner.

Tomorrow would be a very long day.

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews please? And share some ideas about this one. Thank you! :D**


End file.
